


We've Got Your Bunnies

by Welfycat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee smuggles a pet on-board. She gets help keeping that fact from the Captain from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Your Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Whedonland challenge. Summary and title were written by an anon challenge writer for the first part of the challenge; the resulting fic is from the second part of the challenge.

“So soft,” River whispered from the hatchway.

Kaylee jumped, pulling the blanket back over the crate that she'd snuck on as they left the last trade planet. The Captain and Zoe were so busy fussing over getting everything stored and getting Serenity off the ground that no one noticed her slipping away.

“River, did you need something?” Kaylee asked, trying to look as not-guilty as possible.

River stepped in Kaylee's room, feet bare and long hair tumbling over her shoulders as she knelt next to the blanket. “Whiskers and long ears. Warm little breaths and ever-twitching nose.”

Sighing, Kaylee got to her feet and shut the hatch to her room firmly. She went back over to the crate and lifted the blanket so that River could see the little brown lop eared rabbit that she'd found in a field. “It's a secret. You can't tell anyone.”

River put her head on the floor and stared into the crate, completely focused.

Kaylee sat down next to her and put her head in her hands. It had been nice to have a pet, for a few hours, but she and River were probably the worst two people on Serenity to be able to hide something.

*****

“Kaylee's got something,” River said absently.

A few of the crew had gathered for lunch; bowls of mixed protein eaten with varying levels of enthusiasm.

“River!” Kaylee exclaimed, somewhat dismayed that it had happened so quickly.

Simon looked distressed as River reached across the table to take his spoon.

“What do you have there, Kaylee?” Mal asked, caught somewhere between wariness and amusement.

“It's nothing, really,” Kaylee started, feeling herself start to blush and her heart start to pound. She'd always been terrible at lying.

“Kaylee's got a corporeal representation of the essence of renewal with whispering whiskers and...” River's explanation trailed off as she examined the stolen spoon with a tilted head.

Mal stared at River, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out what she had just said.

Unable to help herself, Kaylee started giggling, only laughing harder when River joined in.

Mal and Simon looked at each other as River and Kaylee's laughter echoed through the ship.

“What's going on?” Zoe asked as she hurried in from the bridge.

Mal shook his head and tossed up his hands. “What do I know, I'm only the Captain.”

Kaylee and River kept laughing. Maybe they weren't so bad at keeping secrets after all.


End file.
